


Miraculous Fluff Month 2018

by DriftingAlongTheWind



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will have to update these as we go along, I won't be going for all of the same ships, M/M, because i am going to be making this up as i go along, but all of these will be in the same storyline, could be gayer, same as last year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingAlongTheWind/pseuds/DriftingAlongTheWind
Summary: This is going to be the collection of short stories prompted by the MiraculousFluffMonth blog on Tumblr.





	1. Day 1 - Roomates

Marinette closed the door to her apartment, and set the keys on the hook near the door. Alya was already home, so Marinette didn’t bother with her usual text saying that she was home. It had become a tradition after akuma attacks for them to text whoever was home last when they got home. 

Marinette had moved away from home several months ago, and had moved in with Alya. During that time, something had shifted. Her obsession with Adrien had kinda smoldered out until it was almost non-existant. Now, they were close friends, but Marinette had found someone else who she started having a crush on. Someone that she hadn’t expected in the slightest. 

Alya.

Alya was always there to help Marinette whenever she needed it, and was never quick to judge. (It also helped that Marinette found Alya to be gorgeous)

Alya and Nino had tried to make it work before University, but they couldn’t quite make it work. That was right around when Marinette had moved in with her. 

There was one night when Marinettes’ stutter had resurfaced, and Alya had given Marinette a strange look. That was when they had a serious chat. That was the night when Marinette had discovered officially that she was bisexual. And that was also the day when Marinette discovered that Alya had been pansexual for several months before then. That was the night that everything changed between them.

Marinette walked into the living room of their apartment, and Alya gave her a raised eyebrow in return. 

“And what sort of time do you call this?”

Marinette looked down sheepishly, looked up mischievously, then walked over and sat next to Alya, flopping her torso over Alya. “Well, you know, akumas were blocking everything on the way home.”

Alya smiled and wrapped her arms around Marinette. “I understand, love. I do have experience following you and akumas around.”

Marinette smiled and melted into the embrace. Then, something about what Alya had said registered and she immediately tensed. “Wait, following ME and akumas? But- I- You- I’m never following Akumas, Al-”

Alya put a finger to her lips, giving Marinette a serious look. “Mari. I know. I know who you are.”


	2. Day 2 - Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get caught up with our other half of the Paris superhero duo, and what he is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gay.

Adrien shivered on the ground. He was crying, and he couldn’t breath right. He knew what this was. It was a panic attack. A full-blown panic attack from the akuma he and Ladybug had just faced. 

Soft hands grabbed him by the shoulders, and Adrien found himself looking into a pair of really nice eyes. 

“Adrien. Breath. You’re safe now. I’ve got you. The akuma is gone.” Nino said. His voice managed to pull Adrien away from his attack long enough to say:

“That’s not it. I- Ladybug almost-” Then Adrien went back into full panic. 

There was a moment of silence as Nino pulled up the footage of the attack. Then, the phone screen was pushed into Adriens’ face. There it was. Footage of the fight. Ladybug in a stranglehold as Chat Noir was busy not paying attention. Then, it was over. The akuma was defeated. There- There was Chat Noir leaving after Ladybug. Ladybug was fine. Not even a mark on her neck. 

Nino reached down. “She is fine, Adrien. She is safe.”

Safe. 

She was safe. He hadn’t failed. He was fine. She was fine. Everything was fine. And he was in Ninos’ arms. Everything was OK. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir had had a small falling out recently. People may think it was due to a lovers’ spat, but it wasn’t that. 

Adrien had told Ladybug that he was telling his closest friend his secret, and she didn’t take to it well. She told him her usual speech of secret identities, but Adrien thought there was something more to it. 

But he had done it anyways. He had told Nino. And that drove a wedge between them that he couldn’t seem to be able to cross. 

But now, he had Nino. And soon enough, that bond got a lot closer. 

They hadn’t told anyone that they were dating quite yet, since Adrien feared the media backlash. And, he was scared of rejection from his friends. He and Marinette had gotten closer in some ways, but farther in other areas he couldn’t place. But he didn’t want to risk losing her friendship. 

He was definitely scared of telling his father.

He would tell them soon enough. But for now, he let Nino hold him. For now, it was their own little secret. And Adrien felt safe like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Adrien is a fool. However, Marinette and Alya haven't gone public with their relationship either. So, Adrien doesn't know about them.


	3. Day 3 - Summer Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya have a nice sit down in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go

Marinette sat under the sun, leaning against Alya. Alya was typing on her phone, updating something on the Ladyblog. Well, not quite accurate information. The conversation went rather well after Alya revealed that she knew who Marinette was. Basically, Alya made sure Marinette knew that she didn’t blame her for keeping it a secret, and that she would support Marinette wherever she could. And that involved keeping the Ladyblog off her scent. 

They were on one of their “secret dates”, where they basically just hung out, but were on a date. Marinette was getting tired of doing these little secret dates. She really wished that she could just tell everyone, but every time the LGBT community in Paris was brought up in class, literally everybody reacted slightly. And that had Marinette on edge. Either everyone in their class was some shade of gay, or everyone in the class was very against LGBT people. Alya and Marinette were not quite yet willing to put that to the test. 

Marinette shifted her position on Alya, making herself more comfortable. Basically, she was kinda glad for the secluded area that she and Alya had found, since the position was a bit more obvious about their feelings. 

That was why it was a bit of a shock to see Adrien and Nino walking towards them, their heads together as they talked. Adrien looked up and saw Marinette, and his mouth froze. Nino looked up and saw them as well, and they both stopped walking. 

Alya looked up as Marinette tensed, and she jerked slightly. That was when Marinette took in the position the two boys were in. Their heads were almost touching, and their hands were just about holding each other. They were both just as frozen as Marinette and Alya. 

Oh. Marinettes’. God. 

They were just like Alya and Marinette. They were dating. Secretly.

Alya seemed to figure it out just as Marinette did, and so did the other two. Just as Alya and Marinette gestured for them to come over, Adrien and Nino both started to walk over. 

“Hey, guys!” Alya said in the worst poker voice Marinette had heard from her. 

“Hey, girls!” Nino said in a similar voice. 

Marinette awkwardly looked between them. “So, this is interesting, now isn’t it?”

“Yep” Adrien said, popping the “p”. 

Well, the four of them really have some stuff to talk about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I didn't have any fun ideas for this one, so it basically became exposition with some story, and minimal fluff. I promise, there will be a shit ton of fluff coming.


	4. Day 4 - Can't Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has herself a bit of a situation during an akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Marinette followed Alya, her breathing fast and shaky. How could she let this happen? Why did she let herself get talked into this? Putting in other earrings!! How did she let that happen? 

And guess what happened? Akuma. Right there. Right where she and Alya were running. Because that akuma was between Marinette and the apartment, where her earrings were. 

“What was the reason you gave for leaving them at the apartment?” Alya shouted as they ran. 

“My purse is literally only big enough for my phone! Tikki wouldn’t fit!” Marinette ran just behind Alya. “It’s not my fault that your sister chose these outfits that have tiny purses!!”

Alya almost tripped over a crack. “Ah, just get over there!!”

Suddenly, a black shape barreled into the two of them, nearly shoving them into an alleyway. Marinette looked over to see the grinning face of Chat Noir. “Now you two ladies sit tight. I’ll be done here in a flash.” And with a wink, he was gone. 

“He will be keeping an eye on us. I can’t get over to the apartment.” Marinette sunk down. “I can’t be Ladybug.”

Alya sunk down next to her. “Hey, it could be worse. I mean, you’ve got me.”

Marinette smiled, leaning into Alya. “It could be much worse.” Marinette put her arm around Alya, who cuddled into Marinette. 

“You know, we never have gone on an actual date.”

“Yeah, we could go on a double date with Adrien and Nino!!”

“Nobody would question it. They would assume that it was a totally straight double date.”

Marinette smiled. “People are so standard in their thoughts, aren’t they?”

Alya smirked. “If we need to, we can pretend. You can pair up with Adrien, I can pair up with Nino while we are in public.”

“That could work. We can talk to them after this.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “I think that you are forgetting something. I have a phone, and so does Nino. I’ll set it up while we wait.”

Marinette cuddled into Alya, who leaned her head over onto Marinettes’ shoulder. And like this, they waited out the rest of the akuma. (real convenient that Chat has a way to cleanse akumas, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some more fluff here!!


	5. Day 5 - Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes some important steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda doesn't follow the prompt, but it is time to introduce some new ships.

Chloe stood in the doorway to the school as everyone entered in. Several people gave her strange looks, and everyone gave her a wide berth. Chloe changing something on herself was never a good sign.

And today, she was wearing blue.

Blue just like- well, Chloe didn’t want to think about it just yet. 

But her color choice wasn’t the only thing she wanted to change. This would take some doing, however. Chloe had a whole lot to do, and a small amount of time to do it. And, for her first step…

The class went silent as soon as she walked in. Everyone took in her new color palette, and they waited to see what she would do. The first thing Chloe did was to walk up to Marinettes’ desk. Marinette, who had been reading something by Alyas’ shoulder, looked over and scooted away from Alya as quickly as possible. It was interesting, but Chloe ignored it. Instead, she walked until she was right in front of Marinette. 

Then, she lowered her head. 

“I’m sorry.”

A gasp went through the room as her words sunk in. Chloe Bourgeois just apologized. Marinette made a quick glance to Alya, then back to Chloe. 

“For what?”

“Everything. I’ve been… Well, I’ve been… I haven’t been nice to… anyone here. And, I’m sorry. I wish I could explain more, but...”

“Chloe, may you please take your seat so I can begin class?” Ms. Bustierre said as she entered, failing to notice the atmosphere of the room. 

Chloe took her seat next to Sabrina, who leaned over. “I’m proud of you, Chlo. They might start noticing more.”

Chloe leaned into Sabrinas’ touch. “I hope they do. I hope that maybe, they won’t see me as the enemy.”

“And I’ll be with you every step of the way, Chlo.” Sabrina leaned her head onto Chloe before sitting up and taking notes.

But not before being noticed by a certain person with pigtails. Chloe didn’t care, though. She had the attention of the person who mattered to her most. 

The one who’s hair was the perfect compliment to her new blue outfit. 

Sabrina.

And Chloe was dedicated to getting it right. To getting things right with her class. Chloe was dedicated to Sabrina, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Not really following the prompt. But, still important. Time for some more plot!!


	6. Day 6 - Baking/cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Gay Couples have a heart-to-heart. Some battles ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost the plot again. Whoops.

Marinette put the tray into the oven, closed the door, then turned back to the gathering in her living room. Alya, Nino, and Adrien were all standing there awkwardly, waiting for someone to speak first. This was the first time they all had time to sit down and talk since they found out about the other relationships. Adrien and Nino had been going to a photo shoot that day, and Alya’s family had gone out of the country until this day. 

“So… um… does anyone want any refreshments?” Marinette asked. 

Adrien looked over and smiled. “Sure. Water should be fine.”

Alya and Nino nodded as well. As Marinette went to grab the water, Nino spoke. “So, the two of you are… together?”

Marinette poked her head back. “Yep. You and Adrien.”

“Yep.”

Marinette returned with the water, and they all sat down. 

“So, now, instead of just being the group of four friends with some liking to one another, we are now the Very Gay Group of Four Friends. That’s nice.” Alya took a sip. “How did none of us see this coming?”

Adrien shrugged. “Well, if Nino is correct, Marinette spent a long while pining after me at school. Meanwhile, you and Nino were trying out a relationship of your own.”

“Well, I guess that this might explain why out relationship didn’t work out very well.” Nino said.

Alya raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think that this would be the only reason. I mean, we did have a great time, but I don’t think that the only reason that we broke up is because we both wanted to date someone in the gay way.”

Nino nodded. “I guess that’s right.”

Adrien leaned into Nino, resting his head on his shoulder. “Not to sound rude, but I am kinda glad that it didn’t work out.”

Alya grabbed Marinettes’ hand and pulled her down onto the couch. “Me too.”

Marinette stood and checked the cookies. “It did kinda work out in the long run, I suppose.”

Alya grabbed Marinette and pushed her so Marinette was draped over her lap. “It sure did!”

Marinette rolled and grabbed Alya by the arms before Alya could finish her plan to start tickling her new lap decoration. Looking over, Marinette saw Adrien and Nino laughing a bit. Then, a strange glint appeared in Adriens’ eye, and he suddenly turned and grabbed Nino, pulling his arms back. “Alya, quick! Get him!!”

As Alya began to go to Nino, Marinette jumped over and grabbed Nino before Alya could get to him. “I’ll protect you, Nino!!”

And thus, the war had begun. The Great Tickling War. Well, it went on until the cookies were finished. Then, it became the Fantastic Frosting Skirmish. They all frosted cookies, as well as each other. However, by the end, there were still 7 cookies that were not able to be frosted, since there was no more frosting. They had put the rest onto each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt? What prompt?


	7. Day 7 - Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets whammied by an akuma, and it is up to Nino to take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So original, right?

Adrien groaned from his bed. Nino dabbed a wet rag on his head, concern on his face as he leaned forward. 

“Tell me again what happened?”

Adrien closed his eyes. “Akuma. Hit Ladybug and I. We didn’t use Lucky Charm. Nothing to clear the effects. Everyone hit will be sick for a while. Like me.”

Nino dabbed his head with the rag. “That sounds like it sucks. So, Ladybug is getting the exact same treatment?” Adrien nodded. “Well, Alya is lucky to have avoided the akuma. But, she tells me that Marinette wasn’t so lucky.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at that. He had kept careful track of everyone at the site of the attack, and Marinette was never there. Not even a hint. Where had she gotten hit from?

That brought Adrien to thinking about Ladybug. She had gotten a big hit from the akuma, and had some pretty severe symptoms from it. Wherever she was, Adrien hoped that she had some pretty great care. 

Just then, Ninos’ phone went off with the ringtone he had for Alya. He answered, and Adrien could hear frantic shouting from the other end. Nino agreed to something, then started pacing. 

“Marinette apparently got hit big time. She is very sick, much worse than you are. Alya is going to bring her here instead of a hospital for some sort of undisclosed reasons. We will see if we can bring down her fever soon. If not, then we will have to take her to the hospital.”

Adrien started trying to nap and see if he could help along the process. He could only go in and out for a few minutes at a time. At one point, he woke up to see Marinette on the other couch, sleeping, sweating, and twitching a bit. Alya sat next to her, holding a rag to her head. 

Something started fitting together in Adriens’ head, but Adrien didn’t have the energy to figure out what it was. Nino was sitting next to him, holding a rag of his own. Then, something hit Adriens’ mind like a freight train. “Ladybug!! She was hit much worse than me!!” Adrien bolted upright. Nino leaned forward quickly, putting a hand over Adriens’ mouth. But the damage was done. Alya looked over, and Marinette cracked one of her eyes. Alya suddenly twisted and nearly slammed her hand over Marinettes’ mouth, but Marinette pulled Alyas’ hand off. Her eyes, though, remained glassy.

“Yeah, I was hit pretty hard, wasn’t I?”

The hand over Adriens’ mouth slowly lifted off, and the two boys stared at the two girls, while the two girls stared back (although one of them was not focusing on the correct thing). 

Well, this was going to make a great situation.

Adrien decided that the best way to deal with it was to fall asleep.

When he woke up, Nino and Alya were gone. And Adrien felt a lot better. There was the definite taste of medicine on his lips. Adrien looked over to Marinette, who was also stirring. Her eyes opened, and focused on him. She looked much better as well. And she could definitely remember what had just happened. 

“Adrien! Hi! This is your apartment isn’t it? And Nino?” Marinette looked around, very specifically not looking at Adrien. 

“My Lady.”

Marinette looked back. “Chaton.”

Adrien started laughing, and Marinette joined in. “We really are just terrible at seeing things, aren’t we?”

Adrien smiled. Suddenly, two shapes jumped over Adrien and Marinette respectively, vaulting over their couches. Alya and Nino smiled down at there partners. “Took you long enough. Nice to see that you’re feeling better.”

Adrien sat up, and Nino sat down, leaning down onto Adrien. “Nino, wouldn’t I be contagious? I’m still sick, just not as sick.”

“Magic. Different rules. And if I do get sick, Alya can help.”

“No, probably not.” Adrien gestured to the two on the other couch, who were cuddling up a massive storm.

Nino grinned. “Well, let’s copy their example.”

Adrien had no arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So super original.


	8. Day 8 - Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka is in the middle of a sleepover which gets interrupted by an akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new ship!!!

Juleka watched the TV as the akuma raged on. It was late at night, and Ladybug and Chat Noir had yet to arrive. To be fair, they were likely asleep, and the akuma had just started attacking. 

Rose shifted in her sleep, and Juleka looked over. Rose had come over for a sleepover before the akuma had started, and she had fallen asleep. Juleka was about to fall asleep as well when the floor shook, so Juleka had turned on the TV. 

Juleka placed a hand onto Roses’ shoulder. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. 

Juleka was about to turn the TV off when the shoulder her hand was on shifted. Looking down, Juleka saw a set of large blue eyes staring at the screen. Juleka quickly turned off the TV, which make Rose look at her instead. 

“What’s going on, Juleka?”

Juleka stared back at the eyes, unable to move. Rose had never enjoyed the Akuma attacks. Juleka was about to turn away when Rose suddenly leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Juleka. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. 

Juleka wrapped her arms around Rose as well, and they shared in the embrace while the Akuma rumbled on outside. 

“Why didn’t that person just stay asleep?” Rose muttered.

“I don’t know, Rose. I just don’t know.” Juleka rested her head on top of Rose.

Rose pulled away from Juleka, making Juleka reach forward. Rose smiled and pushed the arms away. “Well, since we won’t be able to sleep until the akuma is taken care of, let’s play a game, shall we?” Rose reached over and grabbed a deck of cards. “What do you want to play?”

“Go fish?” 

Rose leaned forward. “Well, naturally. It’s the only game where I can beat you so easily.”

Juleka raised her eyebrows. “Really? Well, I guess we should raise the stakes.”

Rose smiled. “How about whenever I win, I get to kiss you on your cheek?”

Juleka smirked. “And whenever I win, I kiss yours. When the game is over, maybe we can shift it over a few inches.”

Rose blushed at that. “That sounds nice.”

“Then let’s get this game over with, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, is it obvious that I have never been in a relationship? You've had 8 stories of evidence now. Is it obvious yet?


End file.
